


Go back to bed

by Zombievonmorgen



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombievonmorgen/pseuds/Zombievonmorgen
Summary: Tumblr prompt by anon: Sam (not yet knowing that Rafe loves him) dealing with a drunk or drug addicted Rafe.Their relationship was never an easy one, or was it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no native speaker, so sorry for any weird expressions or spelling mistakes. 
> 
> This is actually the first piece of writing I ever published, so I‘d love to know what you're thinking.

A loud noise, that sounded like breaking glas echoed through the apartment, had Sam nearly jump out of bed in the dead of the night, heart racing.

 

_What the fuck_.

 

He switched on the bedside lamp, forced his breathing to calm and listened, but just as before he was so rudely awakened, the apartment lay in perfect silence.

_A burglar?_

 

Rafe definitely kept enough valuable shit around to make it a worthwhile venture for anyone that knew where to look.

 

He slipped out of bed, carefully crept to the door and quietly opened it a crack to peek through. He could see a faint shimmer of light coming from downstairs. Either those were very bold or stupid thief's, or...?

 

He tip toed to the flight of stairs that lead down to the living room, then stopped there to listen for another moment.

 

''Ah, _fuck_!'' he heard someone curse from below, followed by a grating sound of glass scraping against the stone floor, that made Sam cringe.

 

''Rafe?'' Sam called downstairs, slowly descending the flight of stairs to reveal, indeed, Rafe, crouched barefoot on the floor in the center of the room, pieces of glass, what must've been a bottle once, or several, scattered around him.

 

Sam blinked at the unfamiliar sight.

 

Rafe's hair was a mess, there were dark bags under his eyes and he was bleeding from a small cut on the underside of his foot. Sam had never seen him disheveled like this. Rafe usually kept his calm and collected mask on whenever he was around Sam, or anyone else for that matter, never giving anything away. The hostile look Rafe darted at him now made Sam consider to turn on his heels, get back into bed, sleep this off. Maybe they could both pretend this never happened in the morning?

 

But something about that look also made him want to get closer.

 

''Go back to bed, Samuel.'' Rafe murmured, attempting to push himself to his feet. He began to sway half-way, nearly tripping and stepping into a pile of shards, but managed to catch himself in the last second and staggered to his feet.

 

Sam's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

 

Rafe looked absolutely _scorched_ to the point where Sam wondered how he was able to form a sensible sentence at all, let alone stand.

 

''What the hell happened to _you_?'' Sam asked, ignoring Rafe's request and remaining rooted to the spot, too curious about all this to miss the rare opportunity to take a peek behind the mask of the great Rafael Adler. Well, that was what Rafe thought about himself anyway. Or at least that was what Sam _assumed_ Rafe thought about himself. Rafe wasn't the most easy person to read.

 

''What does it look like?'' Rafe growled, carefully sidestepping another piece of glass to make it over to the large leather couch and the soft carpet below it. ''Go back to bed.'' He stressed again, only the slightest hint of a slur in his voice as he flopped down onto the sofa with an exasperated sigh.

 

''Oh no, no, no.'' Sam was by his side in a second and Rafe looked positively disgusted that he just wouldn't go away. ''You won't get away with this. Not this time.'' Sam was grinning now, purposely leaning into Rafe's personal space just to annoy him. Rafe glared at him, and if it was any other person that might have worked, but this was Samuel Drake he was dealing with.

 

Rafe went rigid, eyes widening in pure shock when Sam suddenly reached out, grabbed his chin and turned his head towards him. ''Good _god_ , Rafe, your eyes are almost black! What the hell did you _take_!?''

 

Rafe shoved him away almost violently, punching him in the shoulder non-too gently just to proof his point. ''Don't touch me!'' he hissed, ignoring the slow burn of his skin where Sam had held him.

 

''Ouch! Okay, okay! Jesus!'' Sam held his hands up in mock defeat.

 

''What part of 'leave me alone' was too highbrow for your tiny brain?''

 

''You wound me, Rafe!'' Sam exclaimed, pressing a hand to his heart, completely unaffected by Rafe's words.

 

''If you think you're being amusing, you're wrong.'' Rafe groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose to soothe an upcoming headache.

 

''No. In fact, I'm rather curious.'' Sam turned on his side and propped up his elbow on the headrest. ''Why would _you_ , the most control addicted, stuck-up, narcissistic person I know, poison your body with illegal substances?''

 

'' _Fuck you_.'' Rafe hissed, the words nothing more but a breathy whisper as he turned away from Sam, nearly bending over double as he was hit by a sudden dizzy spell. On pure instinct, he caught himself on the edge of the expensive mahogany table, felt one of Sam's hands come up to support his hip while he leaned Rafe's weight against the side of body and wrapped one of Rafe's arm around his neck.

 

Rafe had no time to process all that— Sam's warm body against his, Sam's hot breath close to the side of his face, the tingling sensation all over his body where Sam touched him— as Sam hauled him up the stairs.

 

''Where ar' we goin'?'' He slurred, fighting hard to keep his eyes open. Mixing drugs with a shot of Rum - or a few shots, if he was being honest - probably wasn't such a good idea, Rafe thought distantly.

 

He recognized his room by it's smell first, the faint scent of expensive cologne, fresh sheets and the odor of a general, almost clinical level of cleanness, that bordered on compulsive behavior.

 

He sighed softly when Sam lifted him onto the bed, caught a glimpse of Sam's worried face as he bend over him to draw the blanket up and around him.

 

''Sleep,'' Sam ordered. ''You'll feel better in the morning. Well, at least after a couple of aspirin,'' he added with a humorless chuckle, but then his expression grew more serious.

 

It didn't suit him, Rafe decided, not one bit.

 

''You're gonna be okay?'' He asked, watching Rafe carefully.

 

A muscle in Rafe's face twitched, but didn't quite make it into a smile.

 

''Go back to bed, Samuel.'' He murmured, and was already fallen asleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you so much for all your encouraging comments! It means a lot to me that you seemed to like this little prompt, that was never intended to turn into more than one chapter, but now here we are :D Partially, that's thanks to your interest in this story, partially, because I really like to explore this idea and the dynamic between Sam and Rafe further.
> 
> And, last but not least, a big thank you to [malignantillustrator (Vaud)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaud) for taking the time to proofread this chapter for me and make suggestions where I was struggling with the limits of my English writing skills!

 

 

When Sam came down to the living room the morning after, there was no trace left of anything that happened that night. The glass on the floor was gone, the half-empty bottle of Rum on the table he’d noticed in passing had vanished too. Everything was clean, in order, back in place.

 

He found Rafe seated on the kitchen table, nursing a cup of coffee, wrapped tightly in a soft, comfortable morning gown, reading the morning paper.

 

_Financials. Probably. Or something equally boring._

 

‘’Mornin’’’ Sam greeted him, interested if he would react at all, if they were gonna ignore what happened last night, just as he imagined.

 

‘’Morning.’’ Rafe mumbled in reply, not even looking up.

 

_Ah. Just as I thought._

 

Sam turned away, stepping to the kitchen counter, and helped himself to a cup of coffee, adding milk and a few spoons of sugar for good measure. He liked it sweet, not bitter, how Rafe preferred his coffee.

 

_Pitch black, right out of hell. Just like your soul, Sam used to tease him._

 

Not that Rafe gave a damn when Sam teased him. It was a challenge these days, to draw any reaction from Rafe at all.

 

‘’Hey, ah, you… you gonna go into work today?’’

 

Rafe looked up from the papers, eye brow quirked.

 

‘’What do _you_ think?’’

 

‘’I just thought, you know, maybe you should skip work and we could do something fun.’’

 

‘’Like what?’’ Rafe was frowning, but Sam continued regardless.

 

‘’We could take a drive down the coast, stop by any of those long, beautiful beaches, get our asses chewed off by sharks while we try not to drown?’’

 

‘’Very funny.’’

 

‘’I mean it. Let’s do something!’’

 

‘’If you’re bored, my credit card’s on the counter..’’

 

‘’That’s not what I meant.’’ Sam sighed. ‘’I thought we could do something together.’’

 

Rafe stared at him, expression completely blank. It was always disconcerting when he spaced out like that, when Sam couldn’t tell anymore if Rafe was still there with him at all or somewhere else entirely. What would he give for a peek inside Rafe’s head at times like these? _Hmph! I’d probably come away screaming, needing Rafe to pay for my therapy for the next few years to get over the trauma._ The thought made Sam chuckle.

 

‘’Is something funny?’’

 

‘’I was just thinking about something. Never mind.’’ Sam put on his best smile. ‘’Will you come?’’

 

To Sam’s surprise, a conflicted expression passed over Rafe’s face as he actually seemed to consider the offer.

 

‘’I can’t.’’ Rafe said at last. ‘’I got a meeting to attend to, calls I have to make, papers that need to be reviewed and signed.’’

 

‘’Of course.’’ Sam said, taking a literal and figurative step back. ‘’Guess, I’ll have to content myself with your credit card then.’’ He grinned, not in the least ashamed to spend every last penny on it. Rafe didn’t know what to do with all that money anyway, and yet he wasted so much of his time acquiring it.

 

Rafe was a workaholic, always kept a tight schedule. That had become abundantly clear to Sam during the time they’d spent together. So, why did he take it so seriously, if it wasn’t for the money? Was it one of these ‘seeking validation through work’ issues that business men were prone to? Rafe needed to feel needed?

 

Sam could definitely imagine him in that role; always wanting to be at the center of attention. A small smile graced his lips.

 

But he also knew out of painful experience that no one was irreplaceable. Certainly Rafe was no exception. And despite Rafe’s insistence he needed to go into work, Sam was pretty sure it wouldn’t matter one way or the other. His company wouldn’t suddenly crumble into dust, just because it had to go one day without it’s CEO.

 

It was futile to try and discuss that with Rafe, though. As futile as trying to converse with a rock.

 

So, Sam let it slide and left Rafe to his coffee and papers, while he got ready for the day.

 

 

 

It turned out to be a great day regardless!

 

Sam hadn’t known it was possible to have so much fun on your own with ten grand in your bank account, because that was the mind-boggling sum Rafe had left for him on his credit card.

 

It was nearly midnight when Sam made it back, laden with bags. He felt like one of those fancy mistresses to some rich, hard-working asshole who deigned to visit them once or twice a month.

 

And if that wasn’t the weirdest comparison he’d made all day.

 

 

The lights were on when he entered, and after he dumped his bags beside the door, he made his way into the living room. He spotted Rafe lying on the couch with his back turned towards him.

 

No broken glass, this time, so that was a good sign.

He got a little closer, trying to discern if Rafe was awake or asleep. The TV was on, but muted, some old sci-fi flick Sam would’ve enjoyed flickering across the screen, but that was hardly anything Sam thought Rafe would ever want to watch.

 

Well, he _did_ seem to have fallen asleep over it, so most likely Sam’s assumption wasn’t too far off.

 

Rafe’s breath came in soft, calm intervals, while he had curled in on himself to keep himself warm without a blanket.

 

Sam watched him for a moment, somewhat mesmerized by the peacefulness of that picture.

 

Rafe looked younger in his sleep, Sam decided. Or maybe the impression was caused by his usually combed back hair coming undone, a few loose strands falling into his face, gracing his pale cheeks. Only now did Sam notice the dark shadows below his eyelashes, the slight furrow of his brows, but before Sam could finish that train of though, Rafe stirred.

 

Like any reasonable human being, Sam panicked, nearly tripping over his own feet as he stumbled a few steps back.

 

‘’Ssam...?’’ Rafe slurred, pushing himself up into a sitting position. Sam attributed it to his rude awakening.

 

‘’Hey. Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.’’ Sam grinned sheepishly, rounding the couch, so he was in Rafe’s line of sight.

 

‘’You didn’t… I wass jusst watchin’…,’’ Rafe gestured towards the TV, but couldn’t for his life remember what had been on. ‘’Somethin’…,’’ he finished weakly, huffing out a chuckle.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

 

‘’You’re okay? You sound a little... out of it.’’

 

‘’Me? Nah, I’m great.’’ A big grin spread across Rafe’s face.

 

Sam eyed him suspiciously.

 

‘’You know, yesterday, this was almost funny, I’ve never seen you lose it like that. It's unsettling.’’

 

‘’What? Me havin’ fun is unsettlin’? Don’t be ridiculous, Sam...’’

 

Sam came closer, sat down on the couch next to him.

 

‘’You know I’m the last person to enjoy prying into your private life, but, what’s the fuck is going on with you, Rafe?!’’

 

Rafe chuckled. ‘’Now you’re jusst lyin’ to yourself, Ssamuel. I know, you enjoy stickin’ your nose into abssolutely everything that doessn’t concern you...’’

 

‘’Jesus, Rafe, how high are you?’’

 

‘’Don’t bring my height into thiss, Samuel.’’

 

‘’Yeah, sure...’’ Sam sighed and rolled his eyes. ‘’But seriously. Did something happen at work?’’

 

Rafe was grinning in triumph. ‘’See. I told you. Pryin’’’

 

‘’Look, Rafe. I’m tryin’ to help you here, because god knows you need it, so can we skip the bullshit and cut to the chase?’’

 

‘’You’re worryin’ too much, I’m _fiiine_. Never been better.’’

 

Sam dragged a hand across his face in defeat. ‘’This is going nowhere.’’

 

‘’You’re sso tense, Samuel.’’ Rafe chuckled. ‘’You sshould take some too, maybe helps you loosen up a little.’’

 

There Sam was, having Rafe Adler, of all people, tell him he was _tense_. Where did he take the wrong turn during that otherwise perfect day? Ah, right, he should’ve gone straight to bed instead of checking on Rafe. _Well, shit_.

 

‘’I’m telling you, Rafe, I’m definitely not gonna make a habit of this, but we really should get you into bed. You think you can stand?’’

 

‘’You wanna get me into bed?’’

 

‘’That’s not at all, what I s—‘’

 

‘’I wouldn’t mind.’’

 

 _Wha—!?_ Sam nearly choked on his own spit. And then almost bit his tongue, as Rafe climbed into his lap, pushed him back against the couch and kissed him, surprisingly soft and unsure.

 

Their eyes met briefly when Rafe drew back, and for a second, Sam thought he saw his own confusion and fear mirrored in Rafe’s eyes, before they suddenly widened in surprise as Sam violently shoved him away. Rafe tripped backwards over the coffee table and lurched to the floor. For a long moment, he lay there unmoving, sprawled on his back, staring up at Sam, bewildered, stunned.

 

Then he slowly and shakily, got back on his feet with a barely suppressed groan of pain.

 

He looked a lot more somber now. Sam could see it in the twitch of his mouth, the tightness to his jaw, that he was fighting or control, but couldn’t quite manage keep it due to his intoxicated state.

 

It was hard to keep track of the different emotions that flickered across Rafe’s face. Hurt? Humiliation? Anger? Sadness? Defeat? Sam couldn’t decide which one it was, probably all of the above, plus some. You could never quite tell with Rafe.

 

‘’What the fuck was that?’’ Sam finally shattered the unbearable silence between them.

 

Sam could see Rafe fumbling for words, a strange sight, until what came out at last was not words, but laughter, so long and painful, that for a moment, Sam was convinced he’d lost it completely.

 

He flinched away from Rafe, away from the odd familiarity to the sound, a sharp edge, like a knife, that drove itself into Sam’s memories. _Mom’s suicide. The moment he pushed open the door to her study and saw her naked feet dangle over the wet, wooden floor. Almost as if she was floating. Like an angel. The last straw in a long downward spiral._

 

It was the laugh of a man who thought he had nothing more to lose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you so much for all the lovely and encouraging messages I received for this story! I probably wouldn't have made it through this chapter without you. 
> 
> Second, I'm so sorry this took me so incredibly long to finish. I was struggling for a long time with a good portion of the first half of this chapter before writers block finally had mercy on me and left me alone.
> 
> Please enjoy ~

** **

After a long moment, Rafe’s laugh slowly died away as he withdrew back into himself, similar to the tide that retreats into a vast and immeasurable ocean with unfathomable depths.

 

Sam watched it happen, felt his skin crawl at the sight of Rafe’s bleak expression and the sudden emptiness behind his eyes. Defeat didn’t fit well with Rafe Adler, Sam decided, at least not the Rafe that had welcomed him back into a world he barely knew anymore. _That_ Rafe was full of hope and vigor, and now that Sam thought back on it, there had been a significant spark of warmth in Rafe’s gaze whenever it lingered on him.

 

Just like back in Panama.

 

Sam would be lying to say he never noticed Rafe’s glances when he thought Sam wasn’t looking. Back then, he’d shrugged it off as youthful admiration for his street smart skills and huge knowledge about Pirates and Avery, but now, after that kiss, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

 

_Was I really so blind?_

 ‘’Rafe…’’ Sam tried softly, but Rafe didn’t look at him, didn’t seem to take in anything at all.

 

Sam pushed to his feet, took a tentative step towards him, his hands raised in a placating gesture.

 

‘’ ’s alright...’’ Rafe said suddenly into the heavy silence, as if to keep Sam from coming any closer. His voice sounded hollow, toneless. ‘’Spare me your pity, Sam. I understand.’’

 

Only now did the bags under Rafe’s eyes really register with Sam. He looked incredibly tired, beaten down.

 

_What the hell happened to you?_

 

But to ask was futile, he’d tried that and failed.

 

‘’Why did you never _say_ anything?’’

 

Rafe huffed out a painful chuckle, and for a moment, Sam feared he would descend into that horrible maelstrom of laughter again. ‘’I was afraid. Hah.’’ Rafe raised his eyes to meet Sam’s gaze, a small, derogatory smile tugging at his lips.  ‘’Now, I don’t have to be anymore.’’

 

Sam frowned, ‘’What’s that supposed to mean?’’

 

‘’Considering _I’m_ the one that’s high, you’re pretty slow to catch on, Samuel.’’

 

‘’Then cut the crap and _fucking_ talk to me for once, instead of evading any of my attempts to figure out what _the hell_ is going on inside your muddled brain! What did you expect me to do, Rafe, huh? How was I supposed to react!?’’

 

‘’What does that matter now?’’ Rafe said quietly, his eyes dropping to the floor again.

 

‘’It matters to _me_ , goddammit!’’ Sam bridged the distance between them and took a firm grip of Rafe’s shoulders in an attempt to shake some sense into him. Perhaps, some part of Sam was also trying to force Rafe to _stay_ , to keep him from retreating back into himself.

 

Rafe’s muscles tensed under the touch, but he did look up at Sam with a clouded mix of fear and confusion.

 

Sam didn’t know what to make of it all, felt so incredibly helpless in dealing with this new side of Rafe, that was so far from the strong, independent business man he usually pretended to be.

 

 _Was it all a mere act?_ Sam wondered, as he studied the cracks in Rafe’s façade, unvarnished for him to see. Only the blue-green hue of Rafe’s irises with the tint of brown around the pupils was unchanged, and Sam wondered suddenly when he’d started to pay attention to the color of Rafe’s eyes to make that assumption.

 

_Fuck it._

 

Sam acted quickly, wrapped his arms around Rafe and pulled him into a hug, before he could change his mind.

 

Rafe’s eyes widened in shock, clearly taken aback by Sam’s sudden change of heart.

 

 _This is a joke. He’s messing with you,_ a part of Rafe’s logical brain told him, but Sam was so warm and it felt so good to be close to him, even if it only was a cruel joke. Rafe had to admit that he would still rather take that over no touch at all.

 

 

‘’What are you doing…?’’ Rafe murmured, sounding way more breathless than he intended to.

 

‘’Thought you needed it.’’

 

One hand spread out flat against Sam’s chest, Rafe tried to push him away, but Sam only held on tighter.

 

‘What’s your game, Drake…?’’

 

‘’No game.’’ Sam assured him, gently rubbing soothing circles into Rafe’s back. ‘’No game, Rafe. I swear.’’

 

A small shiver ran through Rafe. Sam could feel him tense in an attempt to suppress it. His expression involuntarily softened.

 

‘’S’alright…’’ Sam whispered. ‘’S’alright…’’

 

In a spur of the moment, reached up to stroke the nape of Rafe’s neck, the hair there surprisingly soft. Sam enjoyed running his fingers over and through it, using the opportunity to gently coax Rafe into resting his head against his shoulder and relax.

 

It was a fight of will to get Rafe to relent control, a struggle to make him trust Sam enough to allow him to hold him at all.

 

‘’Easy, Rafe… Kissin’ ‘s fine, but hugging ‘s too much?’’ Sam teased, his lips quirking up to a wry smile.

 

‘’Says the guy who nearly punched me in face when I kissed him.’’ Rafe quipped and rolled his shoulders, forcing the muscles in them to relax.

 

‘’Touché.’’ Sam chuckled, but more out of relief that the tension between them slowly seemed to resolve. Rafe was even up for banter again. A positive sign.

 

‘’You didn’t give me much choice, ambushing me like that.’’ He gently ruffled through Rafe’s hair, surprised Rafe didn’t complain but glanced up at him instead, eyes full of undisguised hope.

 

 ‘’You mean that… if I, say, were to ask _politely_ first… you’d be okay with me…?’’

 

‘’Ya… maybe…’’ Sam chuckled nervously, suddenly very aware how warm Rafe felt in his arms.

 

Rafe’s stomach fluttered with excitement. He blamed the drugs — _yes, definitely the drugs_ — they were what triggered this in the first place, right? _Does that even matter now?_

 

‘’May I kiss you, Samuel Drake?’’ Rafe asked sincerely.

 

Sam laughed softly. That sounded way too much like a proposal.

 

‘’You may, Rafe Adler.’’ He replied, still smiling, as his eyes focused on Rafe and he gave him his undivided attention.

 

Rafe raised himself up on his tiptoes, left one arm wrapped around Sam’s hip while he placed the other on the side of Sam’s neck and then slowly closed the remaining distance between them. Sam met him halfway, driven by a sudden impulse he had trouble to explain to himself.

 

Sam caught Rafe off-guard by his sudden eagerness to participate and the result was a rather awkward bump of noses.

 

‘’Sorry.’’ Sam chuckled breathlessly and caressed the side of Rafe’s face in apology, then repositioned himself and captured Rafe’s lips in a proper kiss.

 

Rafe’s lips were warm, a little chapped, but still soft and compliant beneath his own.

 

Somehow, this was very different from the first time Rafe kissed him. That had happened so unexpectedly fast, Sam had barely time to process any of those sensations.

 

Added to the fact that it had been a while — _thirteen and a half years_ , to be exact — since Sam had last been with anyone. Perhaps that contributed more to his eagerness, than the fact, that it was Rafe who did the kissing…?

 

_Stop wrecking your brain, Sammy, and enjoy this!_

Once Sam got the hang of it, it was easy to do just that. Rafe turned out to be a good and gentle kisser that didn’t take any more than he was given. Most likely, because he was scared Sam was going to pull away again.

 

But Sam didn’t. Not until he needed air.

 

Both of them were breathless when they parted.

 

Sam glanced at Rafe — _a question, an answer_ — and their mouths met again in a much deeper kiss.

 

Rafe’s heart pounded widely in his chest, an electric current shooting through him like a lightning bolt as their tongues touched. A moan slipped from his lips intentionally, heated his already pink tinted cheeks even more.

 

Sam pulled him tighter and dipped Rafe’s head back a little, fervent to swallow up any sounds he made.

 

Rafe shuddered in Sam’s arms, clearly losing any composure he had left when he melted into the embrace, giving over any illusion of control.

 

‘’Fuck, Rafe…’’ Sam gasped between kisses. ‘’I didn’t know… how was I supposed to—’’

 

‘’Shut up, Samuel...’’ Rafe interrupted him, his voice rough and unbridled.

 

And Sam did. Until his skin became too hot and his pants too tight.

 

‘’Rafe… I want you… I _need_ you…’’

 

Rafe took Sam’s hand, lead him to the stairs and up to his bedroom without looking back. Sam noticed that Rafe was a bit shaky on his legs, and that would’ve made Sam smile, if he hadn’t remembered how their evening began.

 

Sam didn’t get to protest until they reached their destination and Rafe laid back on the bed, pulling him on top.  

 

Carefully, he studied Rafe’s eyes, acutely aware of his widened pupils and the slightly distanced look on Rafe’s face.

 

‘’You’re okay with this?’’

 

‘’You talk too much, Samuel.’’

 

‘’That is _not_ an answer.’’

 

‘’I wouldn’t be here with you, if I weren’t.’’

 

‘’Just making sure you know what you’re getting yourself into.’’

 

Rafe chuckled, deep down a little touched Sam that was worried about him, not that he would ever admit it. ‘’Do your worst.’’

 

Sam grinned, more than up for the challenge.

 

‘’Ohhh you will love this.’’ Sam purred, not even sure were that sound he made even came from, considering he and Rafe had been nothing more but business partners slash ~~partners in crime~~ just a few hours ago.

 

Or was that just part of a convenient lie he’d been telling himself all those years?

 

～

 

They’d hit it off pretty well from the start, despite all signs pointing in the opposite direction.

 

Rich, entitled, over-confident kid meets street-smart, self-made, arrogant thief.

 

Doesn’t sound like the best mix, or something that would mix at all. But they did, and turned out to be a great team regardless. So much so, that it made Nathan jealous of Rafe’s role in their grand scheme. 

 

Despite Sam’s usual confident demeanor, he was more than fine with Rafe taking the wheel and letting him do what he did best— problem solving. Maybe because he’d felt responsible for taking care of his younger brother all his life, he enjoyed someone else taking the weight off his shoulder for once.

 

Rafe was good at that. Relished the challenge.

 

～

 

‘’Ouch.’’

 

A non-too gentle nip at throat brought Sam back to the present.

 

‘’Where’d you go?’’

 

‘’Nowhere. I’m here with you.’’

 

‘’I hope so.’’

 

‘’What? You jealous?’’ Sam grinned mischievously.

 

‘’No…’’ Rafe did an adorable little pout by pursing his lips, probably without realizing it himself. ‘’Why would I?’’

 

Sam kissed him, long and deep while settling in between Rafe’s legs and sliding his hands under Rafe’s shirt and over firm, taut stomach muscles that rippled under his touch.  

 

It was crazy how familiar it felt to be with Rafe. They simply came together as one just like the first time they met.

 

Rafe’s hands kept tugging on Sam’s shirt, eager to get it off but not coordinated enough to do so himself. Sam grinned and obliged, getting the piece of fabric out of the way for Rafe’s nimble fingers to run over bare skin, then assisted him in tugging his own shirt off.

 

‘’Mmm… fuck, baby…’’ Sam hummed, his hands roaming over Rafe’s chest and arms appreciatively.

 

‘’Like what you see, don’tcha?’’ Rafe teased, but caught Sam’s lips again before he could come up with a smart reply.

 

Sam let his tongue answer for him as he claimed Rafe’s mouth and ground against him, pulling another moan from Rafe as their erections brushed through their jeans.

 

Getting rid of the rest of their clothes was not an easy task, pressed together tightly as they were and not willing to part, but they managed after a bit of awkward shifting and tugging.

 

Sam loved watching the different shades of emotions flicker across Rafe’s face when their naked bodies finally touched. Eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly agape with the beginning of a moan or maybe the draw of a deep breath, his cheeks flushed a perfect pink. He was beautiful.

 

‘’You’re beautiful.’’ Sam blurted out without thinking, earning him a startled look from Rafe. ‘’Relax,’’ Sam chuckled. ‘’My lips are sealed. I won’t tell anyone.’’

 

‘’You and keeping your mouth shut? That would be a first.’’ Rafe retorted, quickly recovering from the blow, though the churning feeling in his stomach remained.

 

‘’You wound me, darling. I’m perfectly capable of keeping a secret if I want to.’’

 

‘’Then shut up and kiss me.’’ Rafe demanded, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

 

‘’Impatient, are we?’’ Sam teased, but finding it harder and harder to deny Rafe anything with every passing second. ‘’You want me to fuck you?’’ He grinned when he caught Rafe faintly blushing.

 

‘’Keep talking like that and I’m gonna reconsider.’’ 

 

Sam rocked his hips forward hard, catching Rafe by surprise and drawing a loud moan from him.

 

‘’Where ya hiding the lube?’’ Sam groaned in a deep, raspy voice.

 

‘’I hate you...’’ Rafe complained, but found it impossible to put any venom behind his words. ‘’In the drawer.’’

 

Sam smiled and kissed him, then reached for the small bottle neatly put away in the drawer.

 

Sam’s heart pounded wildly in anticipation as he coated his cock with the cool liquid, and perhaps a touch of nervousness as well, that he kept carefully hidden behind his confident demeanor.

 

‘’You ready?’’ He asked smugly, pushing Rafe’s legs up to give his hands something to do and keep them from shaking.

 

‘’Just get on with it.’’

 

‘’Hehe, as you wish.’’

 

Sam guided his cock to Rafe’s entrance and slowly pushed in, not really wasting any thought on preparing him first. Rafe instantly tensed beneath him, hands fisting the sheets with his lower lip pulled tightly between his teeth.

 

‘’Shit, sorry...’’ Sam murmured and nuzzled Rafe’s cheek in apology.

 

Rafe didn’t respond, neither with biting sarcasm nor to tease him about his lack of attention, which was strange, considering he was always quick with words. Sam could feel Rafe shifting beneath him, trying to find a more comfortable position while willing his muscles to relax.

 

 _Maybe it’s been a while for him, too._ Sam mused, and somehow, that thought made him feel better.

 

He went a lot slower after that, even though he was sure Rafe would eventually complain, if only to save his twisted sense of pride. Good for him, that Sam didn’t give a shit about that.

 

To Sam’s delight and surprise, Rafe turned out to be rather susceptible to his slow caresses and gentle touches and returned them in kind.

 

After that, everything was a lot easier, than it should’ve been. Not that it had been difficult to begin with.

 

Moans grew louder, more desperate. Interrupted by gasps for breath as they came together as one, falling into a perfect rhythm, the perfect sync, like it had always been that way between them.

 

Sam came first deep inside of Rafe, shuddering with pleasure as Rafe clenched tightly around him, milked his cock. Stars danced in front of Sam’s eyes as he caught Rafe’s lips in a deep kiss. He couldn’t recall that sex had ever felt that mind-blowing and amazing.

 

When Sam came back to his senses, he wrapped a hand around Rafe’s cock and continued to rock his hips into him while stroking his length, determined to watch Rafe come.

 

It didn’t take long.

 

Rafe mouth fell open with a silent _ohhh_ and then he failed to hold back the sounds that Sam managed to draw from him.

 

‘’Mmm, that’s it baby,  let go…’’ 

 

And Rafe did, keeping his eyes fixed on Sam as long as he could, as he rode out his orgasm.

 

No words were needed in the silence that followed. And they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

 


End file.
